28 Ways Octavian Accidentally Dies
by letskilloctavian
Summary: Title says it! These are going to be separated and extremely short one-shots mainly because I want Octavian to come back to life then kill him again. My first real fanfic [if u don't count Q and As (which is on hold/being re-written)].R&R.Hope you like it.
1. Holes and Bricks

**I'm going to try my best in this guys! Not sure when this will be up, but whenever that is, Enjoy! Oh, and ihatejasongrace is editing this, and I have not finished BoO yet (neither of us did) and this is like if CH was too damaged so Greek demigods went to CJ ok? Ok…**

_DAY1(after giant war)_

Hazel and Nico were looking for something on the ground. It was a bracelet that Hazel's mother gave to her before she was possessed by Gaia. Hazel had asked Nico for help knowing than they could cover more ground together. They were using some of their Hades/Pluto powers to dig holes in the ground them find the bracelet.**(just go with it)**. When one of the holes came up in a large size close to the Fields of Mars.

"Why did this one come up this big?" questioned Nico.

"I don't know, but I don't see my bracelet in there, let's move on" answered Hazel.

They left the hole thinking that it would close on its own soon. Both of them kept looking till sunset, only for Hazel to go to their cabin to find it under her pillow. Nico was too exhausted to fight with here so he just slept right away.

_DAY2_

The stolls weren't seen all day, they woke up and disappeared which had every one on the edge knowing the troublesome twins were up to a prank. Annabeth Heard Percy complaining earlier about the missing balls. Apparently all the balls(beach, volley, soccer, basket etc.) disappeared the day before. That struck Annabeth as a weird thing as she was planning out how Camp Half-Blood is going to look after reconstruction. As she connected the dots she made an excuse to stay in her cabin for the rest of the day.

Before dinner time, the stolls made their move. They spread all the balls they stole earlier all over camp Jupiter and started a ball war by hitting Jason with one. That started all the chaos that soon spread all over camp. Everyone was throwing or being thrown at except Nico(no one dared throw a ball at him). When Travis was aiming his ball at Jason's head and threw it, Jason dropped to the ground and hit Octavian square on the back while he was looking at the huge hole in the Fields of Mars. It didn't push him but when he turned around, about three dozen balls hit him and he fall backwards in to the hole, that after 100 years war discovered to lead into Tartarus.

**Soooooo, how was it? Plz review… Gods im nervous about this….. so ummm yah till next time!(Not saying that I am polytheistic) **


	2. Swords and Bricks

** I hate my life. I am in middle school and I already wrote my first +10 page Essay. Yes im just done of writing a **_**44 Frikking page Essay**_**. That's why I haven't updated. Probably Ihatejasongrace too. If u have any complains, give them to my science teacher. **_**WE HAD TO WRITE, BY HAND, A 44 PAGE ESSAY ON THE SOLAR SYSTEM AND PLANETS AND STUFF, THEN TYPE THEM IN 2 DAYS. .DAYS!**_** *sigh* Lets just get this over with.**

_1Month after War_

Capture the flag was canceled because the Stolls gave Leo candy while he was in the forest. Long story short, The whole thing was burned down. So, instead Charon decided to have a sword fighting tournament with the Romans.

That's how all the roman and Greek demigods ended up in the fighting arena in camp Jupiter. Rachel was pairing together people. Percy just disarmed Reyna . Everyone waited for Rachel to announce the last pair before the semi-finals.

"Next pair is going to be" Rachel paused" Jason VS Octavian"

Both Jason and Octavian stepped into the clearing and held their swords at the ready.

_ "Three, two, One, CHARGE!"_ The crowd screamed.

They both advanced, their swords clashing into each other. Octavian pushed Jason backwards and fell in the process. Jason got up first and remembered the Disney movie Hercules when he threw this sword and it hit all the targets. Octavian just got up, saw the sword and dodged.

"You missed!" Octavian said smugly only to be hit by a brick in the back of the head.

Everyone turned around to see the Stolls.

"Wopps! That was meant for Jason!"

** I know its lame. And dumb.I will probably keep on killing Octavian with bricks, except if someone gives me another idea. But I had this plot since before the assessment so I just did it. Updates should be coming more often because my brother won't be here any longer, peeking over my shoulder on my chapters. I also had this other assessment for English where we had to write a short story. If u ppl want I can make it longer and publish it on Watt pad. My account is the same. I'm sooo sleepy ill just knock myself out. BAIIII.**


	3. War and Spears

**I'm writing this while I still have no idea what to write for this chapter. Other than that I found out I forgot something, the disclaimer! But, I'm pretty sure all of the people reading this know that these characters belong to Rick Riordan and that I only own the plot.**** So! Now let's wing it in this chapter!**

_Before the Son of Neptune(as in 'before Hera/Juno kidnapped Percy')_

_Third person point of view_

Reyna stood beside Jason, looking at what was left of them. 'Them' being the Roman demigods that were left after the attack on **(Is that how u spell it?)**. Both of them were covered in blood and injuries, but nothing that some nectar and ambrosia can't fix. Jason was doing a head count to see how many demigods they lost.

"Well, that went well. Didn't it Octavian?" Reyna questioned the person she thought was behind her. When she didn't get an answer she turned around "Octavian?"

Everyone searched for Octavian, but no one could find him. Reyna had hoped that he was at camp so they could offer something for the gods, thanking them for their victory. When they reached camp they found Octavian.

Well, they found his _head_ on a spear. Apparently they left camp unprotected and one of the enemy's soldiers came and killed Octavian when he came before the demigods. Oops!

** This idea was sort of what **_**powertothepeople**_** suggested, I just twisted it a bit. I am not gonna even ask for reviews cuz im bored but it is appreciated. I will reply to the people with accounts. I will give shot-outs to my 10****th****,20****th****,30****th****,40****th**** and so on reviewers and reviews.**

**Hope u like it, and have a good day.**


	4. Avengers

**YAY! Just got an idea! After like 10 days of thinking! WOOHOO! Ok so I wanted to do something like a crossover since its new years. So I decided on Avengers, since the second movie is coming out this year sooooooooo extremely close to my birthday. Also this happen while they are battling the monster thingys that I cannot remember the name of. Finally let's pretend that he hadn't went to CJ yet.**

**MAY THE ANNUAL FOUTH CHAPTER BEGIN!**

_NEW YORK CITY, Under attack by Loki and his thingy-s, 3__rd__ person point of view._

The city was a mess. Monsters flew, ran and absolutely terrorized the city. A group of six chased a ten-year old blond boy down a street full of building that were already empty. The boy was covered in blood and was running for his life. He already dropped his back bag in a failed attempt to lose the monsters. He knew he could not keep this up for much longer. He took a turn left and realized his mistake when it was a dead end.

"Ummmm, Can't we talk this out?" He asked as he backed away when the monsters followed him into the ally.

He was nervous, he was sweating and felt like his lungs were burning, even his legs wanted to give in and drop. He counted each step he took until he was startled when he hit the wall. He looked at the monsters fearfully, when suddenly a scream came.

"HULK SMASH!" Then a big, no huge, green thing jumped on the monsters and in the process caused the building to the right to tumble down. Unfortunately he couldn't notice the boy in the end of the ally. He went back to the other person in the block.

"Where the hell were you?!" The man in the Iron suit shouted at his companions.

"SMASHING STUFF" said the Hulk.

_After the battle when shield was seeing who died._

"Hey, look at this file. This kid hadn't been spotted since the battle." Said one of the workers. The other people turned to him and one stepped and took the file to look over it.

" _Octavian(insert last name)_, huh, Kids they die so young" he said as he put it in the pile with other files of people who died.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PPL!**

**I am sorry if this is so OOC for the Avengers but I don't really like them. Im more of a DC fan but I wanted to post a chap on Jan 1. So yah. Cant remember his last name and I do not feel like going through the books just to find it. And guess what? We have to do a presentation on that 44 page essay, so I wont be updateing. Maybe ill just do all the chaps and upload them at once. IDk. But for now , plz don't hate me.**


	5. The Batman

**Ihatejasongrace**** put the 10****th**** review. Even though it wasn't much of a review so it is also to ****Therlana Is Annabeth****.**

**Yes, I forgot to put that there last chapter. Also because I was bored and I had no idea what to write. I think u ppl went mute or something. So now I have to think for the next 6 hours on what to do on this one. So, later!**

***08:27.17 mins later(yes I was timing it)***

**OMG I got it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Gotham City(in the Batman series the one with Robin in the 3__rd__ or 4__th__ season) Pre-random Joker attack_

_3__rd__ Person Point of View._

It was a sunny Wednesday. A class from an elementary school was on a field trip in Gotham city. They went all around the city and visited Wayne Enterprises on the way**(hehehehe)**. Night soon fell and they were still at it. Then, all of the sudden they heard a crash. All heads were turned towards the noise only to see a crazy maniac clown walking in front of a _huge_**(ummm Maybe as tall as lets say the Wayne tower)** tank full of green gas.

"HEY KIDDIES! WHO WANTS TO PLAY!" The Joker screamed while waving at the class, who was traumatized by him. A blond boy in the was in front of the class, he was telling his teacher that he needed to go to the rest room. The teacher had already started to run away while the kids were frozen in their place with wide eyes.

"None of you wanna play ,eh ?" He asked just as the children, except the blond, began to run" WELL TOO BAD CUZ IF YOU DON'T PLAY .OUT!" , as he said the last word, he put a gas mask and held up a huge hose that was connected to the tank and started to laugh as he sprayed all around him.

All the people on the street were engulfed with smoke before Laughs rose from them. Some _thumbs_ and _offs_ were heard before they stopped and the Joker kept marching into the city only to be stopped by the Dynamic Duo 15 minutes later. When the deaths were counted, there was 27 adults and only 1 child.

"Huh, Guess he didn't have enough sense in him to run from an approaching well known criminal" joked Robin but he got a glare from his mentor that shut him up. The Dark Knight was looking at the file with the name _Octavian_ and considering robin's joke as just what happened.

**YAY, done with this. Now I have one chapter on Marvel an one with DC. I found this more fun to write than the marvel chapter. PLZ PPL JUST COMMENT. I FEEL LIKE I AM ALONE IN A WHITE ROOM WITH NOTHING, NOT EVEN A DOOR! So, Yah R&R fav & follow whatever but reviews are most appreciated.**


End file.
